You Brought The Sunshine To My Heart
by dollygirl123
Summary: When Ash and Dawn first met they argue but later they realise they have strong feelings for each other... Read the story and please review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**My second Pokemon story! Enjoy ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A bad attitude much?

It was a great and sunny morning at Sinnoh. On their way to Oreburgh gym our Hero's were walking through the forest. A raven haired boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder roused his hand

'' Yes! My first Sinnoh badge here we come!'' he shouted gladly. His name was Ash.

'' Pika!'' cried Pikachu

'' Ash, calm down'' said an older boy. His name was Brock '' First we have to get their''

'' Yeah... I knew that'' said Ash scratching his head '' I'm just so happy!''

'' I know, I know'' said Brock. The sun was shinning and all the pokemon in the forest were playing around. Then a blue penguin pokemon called Piplup ran past Ash and Brock

'' Hey it's a Piplup!'' said Ash

'' That's weird...'' said Brock thinking '' Why is Piplup here in the middle of the forest?''

'' I don't know'' said Ash

'' HEY LOOK OUT!'' shouted an unknowing voice. Then Ash fell on the ground and on him fell a blue haired girl. Her name was Dawn. Then she rose up and blushed

'' Oh I'm so sorry... PIPLUP COME BACK!'' she said and then ran away

'' Ash'' said Brock and helped him rose up ''Are you okay?''

'' Yeah I am'' said Ash '' What was that all about?''

'' Well I think that girl tried to catch that Piplup who ran couple of minutes ago'' said Brock

'' Well let's help her then'' said Ash and then threw a pokeball in the air '' Aipom come out!''

'' Aipa!'' cried a normal type pokemon called Aipom

'' Aipom'' said Ash '' Help me catch that Piplup and you too Pikachu, Brock let's go!''

'' Right'' nodded Brock and then they ran as fast as they could. After couple of minutes they saw Dawn. She was still trying to catch Piplup

'' NOW'' shouted Ash '' AIPOM USE SWIFT AND PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT!'' then a huge thunderbolt and a powerful swift hit Piplup. Then Piplup fell and passed out.

'' Oh my dear little Piplup'' said Dawn then ran to the Pokemon and roused it '' Take a long rest okay?'' then she took a pokeball and it sucked Piplup in. Then Dawn rose up and gave Ash a bad look

'' Are you crazy?'' she said angrily '' You hurt my Piplup!''

'' Sorry...'' said Ash '' I was just trying to help you''

'' Well'' said Dawn and crossed her arms '' I don't need you're help I can take care of my self''

'' With that big ego of hers I don't think she can...'' Ash whispered to Brock and he giggled

'' Excuse me?!'' said Dawn all red from anger '' Tell me you just didn't say that?''

'' But I did'' said Ash getting angrier then she took of her hat and slapped Ash's face

'' Ouch that hurt!'' said Ash and gave Dawn an angry look

'' Not my problem...'' she said and walked away. Brock was confused and Ash was angry

'' Ugh'' Ash said '' The nerve of that girl I just helped her and she slapped in my face''

'' Oh Ash'' said Brock '' Let's go to the pokemon center and take a little rest''

'' You're right'' said Ash '' I need to forget this''

'' Pika...'' said Pikachu

'' Okay Aipom return'' said Ash and Aipom returned to his pokeball

'' Let's go!'' said Ash then he, Brock and Pikachu went to the pokemon center

***

When Ash and Brock got to the pokemon center Nurse Joy was sitting by the desk. Brock ran to her and took her hand

'' Oh my dearest Nurse Joy you're beauty is like heaven and when I look at you I rose up from earth''

'' Eh... Thank you'' said Nurse Joy then Ash sighed and walked to them

'' Excuse me Nurse Joy I wanted to ask you if we can get a room here please?'' said Ash

'' Oh I'm really sorry but I gave our last room to that girl over there'' she said and pointed at a girl who was talking to Piplup. _Oh no not her again _Ash thought then Dawn walked to Nurse Joy

'' Nurse Joy can I please have some pokemon food I'm all out and my Piplup is very hungry?'' she asked politely

'' Sure Dawn wait just a minute'' then Nurse Joy ran to the kitchen

'' Oh Nurse Joy wait for me I'll help you'' said Brock and ran after Nurse Joy

'' So you're name is Dawn?'' asked Ash

'' Yeah'' said Dawn and looked at him '' Is something wrong?''

'' No...'' he said '' But you still didn't apologize for smacking me in the face''

'' Ugh... okay I'm really sorry'' she said rolling her eyes '' Happy now?''

'' Um... Not really'' said Ash thinking

'' What's the problem now?'' asked Dawn angrily

'' You took the last room and now Brock and I have to sleep outside'' said Ash

'' Well it's not my problem either'' she said and turned at Piplup '' Come on Piplup let's go practice outside for our first contest''

'' Pip!'' cried Piplup and then they went outside. _So she's a coordinator _thought Ash and sat down on the chair

'' You know buddy'' said Ash to Pikachu '' We should go and practice for our gym battle''

'' Pika Pikachu!'' cried Pikachu happily. Then someone screamed outside

'' HELP!''. It was Dawn. Ash rose up and looked at Pikachu

'' It sounded like Dawn'' he said '' Let's go Pikachu and help her''

'' Pika'' nodded Pikachu then he and Ash ran outside...

To Be Continued...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews everyone! Now on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A new friendship is started!

When Ash and Pikachu ran outside they saw a huge robot wit a big red R on the middle. On it was standing a pink haired girl named Jessie, a blue haired man named James and a Meowth. That robot was holding Piplup really violently. _Oh no not them again _thought Ash and then ran to Dawn

'' You thieves give me back my Piplup!'' said Dawn angrily

'' Ha ha you little twerp'' said Jessie and started to laugh '' This Piplup is going to be a good present for the boss''

'' Hey look Jess'' said James and looked at Ash ''It's the old twerp with Pikachu''

'' What a good timing now you can hear our new motto!'' said Jessie

'' Ugh... Do we have to?'' said Ash rolling his eyes

'' Listen, is that a voice I hear?''

'' It's speaking to me loud and clear''

'' On the wind!''

'' Past the stars!''

'' In your ears!''

'' Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace''

'' Dashing hope, putting fear in its place''

'' A rose by any other name is just as sweet''

'' When everything's worse our work is complete''

'' Jessie!''

'' James!''

'' And Meowth now dat's a name!''

'' Putting the do-gooders in their place...''

''… we're Team Rocket...''

''… in your face!''

'' Yeah it's really something NOW GIVE ME BACK MY PIPLUP'' shouted Dawn

'' Ha in your dreams twerp!'' said Meowth and then they all started to laugh

'' Well suit you're self'' said Ash '' NOW PIKACHU USE VOLT TACKLE'' then Pikachu ran to team rockets robot and hit it.

'' We're blasting off again!'' shouted Team Rocket and then disappeared into in the air. Then Piplup started to fall

'' Don't worry I'll catch you'' said Ash then ran and cauthg Piplup

'' Are you okay?'' asked Ash and then Dawn ran to them

'' Oh Piplup!'' she said and hugged the penguin pokemon then she turned to Ash and gave him a worm smile

'' Thanks...um...''

'' It's Ash'' said Ash and smiled

'' Oh well thanks very much Ash... and I'm sorry that I've been such a meanie'' said Dawn

'' Hey it's alright'' he said

'' And about the room there are still 2 beds I wont use so do you want to sleep in them?''

'' Sure thanks Dawn'' said Ash

'' Hey no problem it's at least what can I do after you saved my Piplup'' said Dawn and looked at Piplup '' Isn't that right Piplup''

'' Piplup!'' cried the pokemon happily then Brock came to them

'' Hey Brock great news Dawn said that we can stay in her room'' said Ash

'' Oh thank you very much Dawn'' said Brock

'' You're welcome'' she said and smiled then they went back to the pokemon center

'' Dawn'' said Nurse Joy '' Her's the pokemon food you asked me Brock did it and I bet it tastes great''

'' Oh thanks Nurse Joy and Brock'' said Dawn then gave the pokemon food to Piplup

'' So Piplup how does it taste?'' asked Dawn

'' Piplup!'' said Piplup happily then Dawn laughed

'' I think it's a yes'' she said happily

***

The rest of the evening they talked about Ash's battles and Dawn's coordinating

'' Wow so you're a pokemon breader Brock'' said Dawn amazed

'' That's right Dawn'' said Brock

'' I've never seen a pokemon breader in person'' said Dawn then Ash's belly rumbled and he blushed

'' I guess I'm hungry'' he said and smiled

'' Well I'll go and cook something for us'' said Brock and left the room

'' Brock can cook to?'' asked Dawn Ash

'' Yeah his food is the best in the world!'' said Ash

'' That's awesome'' said Dawn. When they ate their dinner Ash and Dawn started to argue who will get the top bunk

'' I want to sleep on the top bunk'' said Dawn angrily

'' Well so do I'' said Ash glaring at Dawn

'' Guys'' said Brock '' Just stop okay?''

'' I'll stop if he gives me the top bunk'' said Dawn

'' Let's have a pokemon battle and the winner will take the top bunk'' said Ash

'' Oh...'' said Dawn and looked at the ground '' No Ash take the top bunk I don't care anymore...''

'' What? But...'' said Ash but Dawn just went to bed and didn't say a word

'' Ash'' said Brock ''It's late let's just go to sleep we will talk to her tomorrow''

'' I guess you're right'' said Ash then he went to his bunk and Brock to his. After couple of minutes Ash couldn't sleep. He was thinking why when he said they should have a pokemon battle she just gave up. In the other bed Dawn wasn't sleeping either. She was sad. She new that she would have lost and made a fool of her self. _I have to get stronger or else I'll never be a great coordinator like my mom _she thought then closed her eyes and a few tears ran down her sad face...

* * *

**Review! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 everyone! Enjoy reading it ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pok**_**e**_**mon**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Bad hair day...

'' OH NO!'' Dawn shouted from the bathroom. Ash ran to the bathroom door

'' Dawn what's the matter? He asked and tried to open the door but it was locked '' Open the door''

'' No way!'' said Dawn '' You can't see me looking like this''

'' Looking like what?'' asked Ash then Brock came into the room

'' Hey Ash what is it?'' he asked

'' It's Dawn she won't open the door'' Ash said and sighed '' So Dawn what is it?''

'' It's a disaster'' said Dawn '' My hair is a total mess''. Ash gave Brock a weird look then raised an eyebrow

'' That's the big disaster'' he said '' Hair problem?''

'' Yes'' said Dawn. She was looking at the mirror and trying to fix her hair but it didn't work

'' Ugh!'' she said to her self '' My hair looks like someone slept on it''

'' Come on out Dawn'' said Brock '' Maybe we can help you''

'' Yeah'' said Ash '' You can't stay there forever until you fix your hair''

'' You wanna bet?'' asked Dawn _Who am I kidding? Awe course I can't stay here until I fix my hair_ she thought then took a brush and started brush her hair but it didn't work either.

'' Dawn please'' said Brock '' It can't be that bad''

'' Oh no it's much worse'' she said

'' We promise we won't laugh'' said Ash. Then Dawn sighed

'' Okay'' she said and then opened the door. When Ash and Brock looked at her they started to chuckle

'' Come on guys'' she said '' You promised you won't laugh''

'' I know Dawn'' said Ash still chuckling '' But it's...'' he didn't finish the sentence because he started to laugh. Brock did the same and even Pikachu laughed. Dawn just stood there and then sighed

'' You guys this isn't funny'' she said blushing. Then crossed her arms

'' Are you kidding me?'' said Ash still laughing '' This is hilarious''

'' Okay okay'' said Brock and then stopped laughing '' We're sorry Dawn it's just...''

'' I KNOW IT'S FUNNY'' shouted Dawn interrupting Brock '' It's alright I forgive you just help me get out from this mess''

'' Well I thing you should just put on your hat'' said Ash '' That's what I always do''

'' No way'' said Dawn '' How can I feel good, if I don't look good?'' and then she smiled '' I'll be right back'' she said and went back to the bathroom then she tossed her pokeball '' Piplup come on out!'' and then a penguin pokemon appeared

'' Piplup!'' cried Piplup. Then when Piplup saw Dawn, the blue pokemon started to chuckle

'' Piplup not you too'' said Dawn and Piplup stopped

'' Okay Piplup'' said Dawn '' I want you to use bubblebeam on my hair''

'' Pip?'' Piplup asked

'' Come on I have an idea'' said Dawn '' Trust me''

'' Piplup'' Piplup nodded and the used bubblebeam on Dawn's hair. Then Dawn ran and took a brush and started to brush her hair. After several of minutes her hair looked better that ever

'' Yes!'' she said happily and turned at Piplup '' Thanks''

'' Piplup!'' cried the pokemon happily

'' Come on Dawn'' said Ash '' We have to leave''

'' Okay'' said Dawn then opened the door and when Ash looked at her he widen her eyes

'' Yes it's much better'' said Brock and smiled then looked at Ash. He was still staring at Dawn

'' Hello earth to Ash'' said Brock

'' Wha...?'' asked Ash '' Oh yeah sorry''

'' No prob'' said Brock '' But we have to leave right away''

'' We're are you heading?'' asked Dawn putting on her hat

'' To the Oreburgh Gym for Ash's first Sinnoh gym battle'' said Brock

'' Oh and I'm heading to Jubilife city for my first contest'' said Dawn '' Hey maybe I can go with you?''

'' Why not?'' said Ash '' It's fun when there's a bigger company''

'' Sure'' said Brock

'' Pika!'' cried Pikachu happily and Dawn smiled

'' Thanks'' she said and then they got their stuff and left the pokemon center.

* * *

When they went into the forest it was pretty quiet but suddenly a hot air balloon appeared

'' Hello twerps'' said Jessie '' Did you miss us?''

'' Team rocket!'' said Ash, Dawn and Brock together

'' Listen,is that a twerpish voice I hear?''

'' It's shrieking to me loud and clear''

'' On the wind''

'' Past the stars''

'' In your ears!''

'' Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace''

'' Dashing hope, putting fear in it's place''

'' A rose by any other name is just as sweet''

'' When everything's worse our work is complete''

'' Jessie!''

'' James!''

'' And Meowth now dat's a name!''

'' Putting the do-gooders in their place...''

'' … we're Team Rocket...''

'' … In your face!''

'' Wobbuffet!''

'' What do you want now?'' asked Dawn angrily

'' You!'' said James and then a giant metal claw grabbed Dawn by her waist and pulled her into the air

'' AHHH!'' she screamed

'' Dawn!'' shouted Ash '' Let her go now!''

'' Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?'' asked Meowth

'' This'' said Ash '' Pikachu use thuderbolt!''

'' Pikachu'' cried Pikachu and then a powerful thunderbolt appeared but it didn't do nothing because Team Rocket balloon was to high

'' Ha ha'' chuckled Jessie '' You can't reach us!''

'' You are so mean'' said Dawn

'' Duh'' said Jesse

'' Okay'' said Meowth '' Here's the deal twerp you give us Pikachu and we'll let go of the twerpette''

'' No way!'' said Ash

'' Okay then say bye-bye to your little friend'' said James and putted his finger on the button who releases the metal claw

'' NO wait'' said Ash then looked at Pikachu and gave him a _you know what to do _look and Pikachu nodded

'' Alright'' said Ash

'' Ash no!'' said Dawn but Ash smiled and winked at her

'' Okay twerp'' said Jessie than let go of Dawn and grabbed Pikachu. And when Pikachu got in the air he used wolt tackle and blasted Team Rocket balloon

'' Well that was just stupid'' said Jessie flying in the air

'' Yeah... and um... Jess your butt is on fire'' said James

'' What? AHHH!'' screamed Jessie

'' Why do I even bother to ask'' said Meowth and sighed

'' We're blasting of again!'' Team Rocket shouted and disappeared

'' Nice job buddy'' said Ash and rubbed Pikachu's head

'' Pika!'' cried Pikachu happily

'' Thanks Ash for helping me... again'' said Dawn

'' Hey no prob that's why friends are for'' said Ash. Brock noticed it and smiled _Finally they're acting like true friends_

_

* * *

_'' Give me Ash I want the last doughnut!'' shouted Dawn

'' Well so do I'' shouted Ash

'' Oh come on you had about 6!''

'' I can't help it that I'm still hungry''

'' Give it!''

'' No!''

'' I said give it!''

'' Never!'' then the doughnut dropped on the floor

'' Ash Ketchum look what you done!''

'' Me? It's your fault!''

'' Says who?''

'' Says me!''. Brock was sitting on the chair and next to him was sitting Pikachu

'' Maybe I spoke to soon...'' said Brock and sighed

'' Pika... '' said Pikachu and sighed as swell...

To Be Continued...

* * *

**So how was it? Please review the chapter and the story!**


End file.
